


More Asian Than You

by beancakes



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU: Somehow everyone is alive, Brief mentions of Chuck/Raleigh/Mako/Newton, I'm sorry its not 9000, Its pretty terribad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beancakes/pseuds/beancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hell, you’re worse than my dad, and my dad is more asian than you!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Asian Than You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lincesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincesque/gifts).



> I'm sorry am not sorry, am blaming lincesque for everything /o\
> 
> Not beta'ed, so forgive my terribad english/tenses and cheesy everything.

Tendo was one of those type of guys, the kind of guy who does his work without question, the kind who would overwork himself if necessary to get the job done and yet still come out looking good with his perfect bow tie.

Today was one of those hectic days, where he spent the whole Friday going through the new recruits list and overseeing the upgrading of one of the new Jaegers being commissioned (in case of a future Kaiju attack Newton offhandedly mentioned over lunch a few days back).

He gets up from his usual spot in front of the communications console after finishing that last bit of reports due before the weekend. Tendo was much looking forward to hitting the nearest bar and drowning his weariness away with a cold glass of beer (or more).

“Hey there Tendo, where are you off to at this hour?” A voice calls out to him, who spins around and catches Herc standing at the doorway, arms folded and with a smirk plastered across his face. Tendo relaxes at the sight of Herc’s face before turning back to tidy up the remaining papers on his desk.

“Nothing much Herc, just getting a few drinks after work that’s all.” Tendo casually responds, taking the time to crack his aching back before leaving the room. Herc’s eyes watch Tendo as he strides past, then straightens up from leaning against the door and follows Tendo closely behind.

This wasn’t the first time Herc had asked Tendo about details of his current monotonous life, though he had assumed Herc was just lonely without his son, Raleigh and Mako running around the cold hallways of the Shatterdome, keeping things more lively. 

He had questions like “What did you have for lunch?”, “Staying overtime again mate? Don’t tire yourself out!” to “Who’s that new girl you’ve been talking to, she looks kinda scary.” 

Sometimes he would find Herc waiting for him at the weirdest times, often late after work, when everyone has gone back to their bunks or homes. He would sometimes bring a cup of piping hot coffee (the way Tendo likes it) or those new fangled floral scented teas to try out, then retires to his room, not before giving Tendo a pet on the back and telling him not to over exhaust himself again. 

As much as it was a simple lovely gesture, it got a bit too close for comfort for Tendo’s personal space, ever since knowing about the effects of drifting on the sanctity of personal space. Even the questions were getting rather interrogative, now that he thought about it.

The walk to the lift didn’t take long, the both of them entering the giant steel doors onto the giant platform that would bring them up to the surface. Tendo tried his best to keep a straight face as Herc barraged him with more questions:

“Sooo, which bar Tendo?” Herc probes again, this time sounding a little more intimidating.

“How long will you be there?” The next question comes immediately.

Tendo shoots a quick mumble of “Tai Lung Fung” and “Probably till late.”, not getting the time to rest between answers before Herc piles on a few more questions.

“Really? Didn’t know you were into nostalgic Hong Kong, do you go there often?”

“Never knew that bar was still standing after the first Kaiju attack here, damn, this warrants a visit sometime soon!”

“Who else are you meeting up with? Anyone to see you home later?”

“I hope you know not to take drinks from random strangers mate!!”

“And remember, don’t drink too much Tendo!”

Feeling fed up with today’s events made worse with Herc’s incessant pestering, Tendo turns red faced to Herc and with an irritated yell:

“God dammit Herc, what is it with all these questions! Hell, you’re worse than my dad, and my dad is more asian than you! I don’t need you to babysit me all the time!”

He instantly regrets his outburst, seeing the hurt flash across Herc’s cerulean blue eyes. The news of Chuck’s transfer back to the Sydney Shatterdome with Raleigh and Mako, leaving Herc to lead operations in Hong Kong has greatly affected the family bonding sessions the both of them clearly needed after recent events.

“Oh man, I’m sorry Herc, I was just tired and I didn’t mea...”

Before a remorseful Tendo could carry on, Herc closes the gap between them and gives Tendo a comforting hug, wrapping his arms around his tense frame. The smell of Herc’s aftershave fills his lungs as Tendo takes in a deep breath before relaxing into Herc’s embrace, wrapping his own arms around that warm body. A moment passes before Herc gently whispers into his ear:

“No... no, I should be the one apologising for my nagging, you’re not Chuck and I shouldn’t be treating you of all people like a kid. Though I do appreciate the compliment of being compared to that asian parent, never knew I had it in me.”

They both laugh at that statement when they finally release each other, their voices ringing into the confines of the elevator.

“You have arrived on the Ground Level, please remember to return your passes before leaving the premises. Enjoy your weekend!” The familiar AI’s voice rings, breaking the laughter. Tendo regains his composure first, adjusting his slightly skewed bowtie before sheepishly asking:

“So would you care to join me? For drinks at the most nostalgic Asian bar in Hong Kong?” 

And before Herc could give his reply, Tendo takes his hand into his own and leads him out of the elevator into the lovely night skyline of Hong Kong.

**Author's Note:**

> Tai Lung Feng is a name of an actual bar with a nostalgic theme in Hong Kong.


End file.
